Political Much?
by Parent12D
Summary: The super spies are accompanied by a new spy; Robert as they attend a political rally run by Daffy Lump. How will this rally turn out? Find out now! Rated T for some of the heavy political references made throughout the story, just a warning! Third appearance of Robert, Boris' character! I'd ask if you readers could please check this story out for me! That's all!


**Hello there readers! I am happy to present to you all another brand new oneshot story that I decided to come up with for this series!**

 **Now if you all must, I've created this story as a result of getting very low views from most of the stories I already published. This was made as an attempt to help boost up those views.**

 **Also, here's the concept to this story, the super spies are sent on a new mission by WOOHP, and here's the twister; Boris' character Robert becomes a spy in training and joins the spies in the mission they are going on, as Robert is given a dark red/black spy suit and such.**

 **As for the mission, it is heavily political. There's a convention going on in Ohio, and the parody known as Daffy Lump is the one speaking at the convention, making references to the political issues going on, and the terrorist threat that's present in the Middle East. Many other references to that stuff will be made by some of the people in the audience, making complaints about the situations that are present.**

 **Another thing, alot of parodies regarding the political field and such will be present as well, such as the canditate running for president, and some other stuff. Also, this story was heavily inspired by what's been going on in politics and from listening to the political punk album American Idiot a few times, and this is to explain how I feel about these issues going on in the political field currently.**

 **One last thing, I know this story might sound boring, but please do give it a read anyway. I am going to try making this as awesome as possible without being too boring. That's all I can say about that.**

 **Well I don't feel like wasting anymore of your time, seeing that this will probably be a very long story readers, so enjoy every moment of it everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me while the character Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin (in case you didn't already know). The album and title track American Idiot is owned by Green Day. All other characters belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

 **IN WOOHP HQ:**

In the organization that is known as WOOHP, the one in charge that is known as Jerry Lewis had summoned the five super spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky for a very important mission this time, and they were set to arrive right about now.

Then on cue, the five super spies came right out of the chute, wondering what Jerry wanted from them this time.

"Alright Jerry," Andrew was the first to speak. "What do you need to tell us this time?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Andrew, because this time, there's a special kind of mission that you five have to go on." Jerry stated.

"Alright, and what kind of mission would that be if I may ask?" Chaosky questioned.

"Well as you must know, there have been several protests being taken place across the country," Jerry showed them the projection of riots and protesters taken over the streets. "And these protests have gotten worse over time."

"Do you know what the motivation for these riots are exactly Jer?" Sam asked.

"We are pretty certain that they have something to do with the controversial comments that have been made by the fellow Republican for the candidacy for president, known as Daffy Lump," Jerry said. "People have been lashing out in riots as a result."

"Ew Daffy Lump the 'I'm so full of myself' politician," Clover said in disgust. "I don't want him to be our next president."

"I know that it seems very farfetched and cliche, but people have been rioting outside of rallies and conventions being held by Daffy Lump and a majority of them are either immigrants, or Hispanics." Jerry explained.

"You see, that's why I'm not voting for him," Alex explained in disgust. "I'm part Hispanic, and I don't deserve to be forced to build a wall which is suppose to 'keep terrorists out of the country'."

"Amen to that babe," Andrew agreed with her. "I'm not voting for the democrat nominee Jennifer Stimpson either."

"Same here Andrew," Alex agreed with him.

"Anyway, before we get too involved with politics here, what is it that you'd like us to do Jerry?" Chaosky asked.

"Well Chaosky, what WOOHP needs you five to do is this," Jerry then stated. "At the next convention or rally that's being held by Lump, we need you five to infiltrate rally/convention, dressed up as politicians, and make sure nothing happens. You're not going as Lump supporters, your there to make sure there is no chaos taken place nearby."

"I get it," Sam said. "What are we getting for gadgets this time?"

"Honest Sam, the only gadgets you'll be using is the jetpack, your compowders, these sunglasses to detect any protesters nearby, and the political suits you'll be wearing at the convention." Jerry stated, showing them the gadgets.

"Sounds good to me," Chaosky nodded.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, you five will be having a new spy accompanying you for this mission." Jerry said.

"Woah," Andrew was surprised. "Who would this spy be Jerry?"

"Well Andrew, he was just recruited for the team and he seems perfect enough for this mission," Jerry said as the new spy then showed himself. "And there's our new spy right here. I'd like you all to meet our new spy; Robert!"

The new spy was in fact Robert, the same Robert that goes to Beverly Hills High School with the others. The spies were shocked at this as was Robert.

"WOAH! The spy is _that_ Robert!?" Andrew question in shock.

"Why, you guys are spies," Robert asked, speaking in his southern accent. "Clover, I can't believe you are also a spy."

"Me either Robby," Clover approached him, noticing he was wearing a dark red/black spy suit as the others were about to question how Robert became a spy and vice versa when the red light was flashing and the siren went off, showing an emergency.

"Oh my, no time to get acquainted now spies," Jerry looked at the screen. "Another convention is being held by Daffy Lump in Ohio, the city of Cleveland! Goodluck spies!"

The six spies were about to be sent to their destination as Robert then commented.

"Guys, I do believe this is going to be so much fun."

The moment he said that did they get ejected out of WOOHP and were now being sent to the convention being held by Lump in Cleveland, Ohio, making sure there would be no chaos present at all...

* * *

 **LUMP RALLY/CONVENTION- CLEVELAND, OHIO:**

At the Daffy Lump rally that was being held in Cleveland, people attending the event were dressed up as politicians, in the suits and all that, and then we see the six spies sent to attend the convention. All six of them were dressed up as politicians as Robert then commented.

"This is gonna be so much fun wit you guys," Robert commented.

"I agree handsome," Clover huddled close to him. "With you around, this lousy rally convention shindig will be totally worth it."

"I hear ya butter ball," Robert brushed her hair with his hand, causing her to giggle.

"Now remember spies, we are on a mission," Sam reminded them. "We have to make sure no chaos is present."

"Yeah, and keep the place under control," Chaosky commented afterwards as they made their way to the seats they were given.

"Yeah, I wonder what this Daffy Lump has to say about this time," Andrew commented sitting down on a chair.

"I don't know honey," Alex said sitting right next to Andrew. "But I can tell you that I'm not going to like it at all."

"Me either."

"By the looks on everyone else's face," Chaosky pointed out, sitting next to Sam. "No one is going to like what he has to say at this rally."

"I can tell Chaosky," Sam agreed as Clover sat right next to Robert, getting comfortable next to him.

"Oh look, Lump is approaching the stand," Andrew pointed out. "This convention is about to start."

Approaching the stand on the stage was in fact, Daffy Lump, as the whole convention was decorated in such a highly patriotic manner, blue balloons with white stars on them, with red ballons with white strips, and the plain colorless white balloons, in addition to flags, and other patriotic decorations present. Once Lump approached the stand, all the chatter ceased as Lump spoke into the microphone.

"Is this thing on? Okay good," Lump spoke under his breath as he then said. "Greetings fellow Americans, welcome to yet another rally or convention that is being ran by yours truly, where my campaign slogan is 'We're going to make America great again!'"

People were muttering, not surprised by this as Lump continued speaking.

"Now before we get down to business, I'd just like to spend the next few moments or so to say just how crooked and how much of a liar that the democratic nominee Jennifer Stimpson really is!"

People then groaned loudly in annoyance, can't believing that Lump was still doing the same old snhick again about how horrible of a president Stimpson would be if she won the White House. Nonetheless, Lump started explaining about how horrible and how much of a liar Stimpson is.

While he was making his speech, an anti-Lump protester was back stage, carrying a stereo radio in his hands as he was about to play a song that would lash out against Daffy Lump. Letting out a snicker, the protester was about to hit the play button, as the spies were completely oblivious to this guys' presence.

The moment he hit the play button did the song 'American Idiot' by Green Day started blasting out of the stereo radio, causing Lump to cease his speech as he and the others in the audience heard the radio blasting. The song started singing out the first verse.

 _Don't wanna be an American Idiot!_

The music blasted for a minute as Lump tried to find who was playing that song.

 _Don't want a nation under the new media!_

Lump noticed it was blasting behind him and tried to find the person behind that noise.

 _Hey can you hear the sound of hysteria!?_

Lump then saw the troublemaker blasting song as he then ordered.

"GET THAT PUNK OUT OF HERE WITH THAT RUBBISH!"

Two of the guards smashed the radio before it got to the fourth part of the verse as they then grabbed a hold of the punk's arms.

"You will regret this Lump!" The punk shouted as he was being dragged out. "The country is doomed I tell you! DOOMED!"

He was thrown out as he apologized to the audience for the interruption as a person from the audience then said.

"That guy might be onto something," The person was expressing his opinion. "What the point of this convention anyway? Is the country really doomed no matter who gets into office?"

"Well as you may recall my slogan: 'We're going to make America great again'!" Lump stated.

"Yeah but as shown on the political news," Another person recalled. "Everything you are speaking of about making America great again is a bunch of malarkey!"

"Don't listen to a word Steven Burden says," Lump countered. "He's just as bad as crooked Jennifer Stimpson!"

"What about Lyin' Kid, whatever happen to that Republican," Another person in the audience asked.

"Well as I said before, I decided to drop using that name for good."

"Another thing I want to add to this," A fourth person in the audience decided to jump in. "There's also the controversy regarding the racial comments that you made towards a Hispanic judge."

"Well it's like I told him, we're going to be building that wall," Lump remarked.

"See, that's another problem right there," A hispanic man in the audience retorted. "Why do we Hispanics have to pay for the stupid wall anyway!?"

"I agree with him," Alex said.

"I know you do baby," Andrew said, placing his arm on Alex's shoulder. "So do I."

"That reminds me," An African-American person in the audience jumped in. "What the purpose of this so called wall anyway? Why do we need it built?!"

"Well you see, supporter of President Mollack Bahama," Lump retorted. "It's to keep terrorists out of the country!"

"Yeah but what if there are terrorists in the country by the time the wall is built?"

"And do you know how long it would take to build that wall," An Asian-American said. "You know how long it took to build the Great Wall of China?"

"Or the Eiffel Tower?!"

"Or the Statue of Liberty!?"

"Or even Mount Rushmore!?"

"People people please, I can see it in my role as future president that all of your personal problems get solved right away!" Lump stated.

"Great, because I'm having a huge problem state wise," A woman in the audience called out. "My son has ADHD, and he takes adderall everyday and he's been taking it for years, and from where we came from, my son's medicare insurance doesn't cover for the medicare in the state we currently live in! I can't find him a single doctor that can fill out and prescribe his god damned medication that he needs to take! I'd like that issue fixed sooner than later!"

"Miss, please let's reconsider, you might have moved here from New England so of course the insurance is going to be all messed up," Lump explained.

The woman didn't say anything else as another person in the audience said.

"What if we don't want you to win the office?"

"Would you rather have Stimpson as president?"

"No," The guy said. "Either way, our country is screwed regardless."

"Yeah," Another person agreed. "Whether it's Lump or Stimpson, it'll be like we have another Fred Stump!"

"Yeah, it'll be the Stump Administration all over again!"

"Relax people, I guarantee you that I'll be nothing like the Stump Administration," Lump tried reassuring them.

"Oh yeah, what about that war that was taken in Iraq," A politician commented. "Remember that war? The one Stump lied to us all about taking part in and getting a lot of people killed!?"

"Now I will have you all know that I was against the war in Iraq and that Stump made a horrible decision with that war!" Lump exclaimed.

"Yeah, if it weren't for that war, we wouldn't have the terrorist group that is taking over the Middle East currently." A middle aged man stated.

"Exactly, and that's why as president, if I'm elected, I will vow to take out that damn terrorist group permanently and they'll be wiped off the face of the Earth," Lump bragged arrogantly.

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that," A person in the audience said. "Of course, I'd expect that from you. Your a huge bragger, your arrogant, you act like you're the 'Hey I'm the one shot wonderful guy who is perfect for president because I promise all these excellent and wonderful things will happen as a result' guy, and that's not how it works!"

"Yeah," Another person agreed. "I don't want to support Jennifer either, but you two are the only candidates to choose from!"

"Relax," Lump stated. "I got this all under control!"

"Oh, there's something else that came to mind too," Another politician jumped in. "About that email scandal that Stimpson is known for, what's the big idea trying to get Russia involved with the scandal!?"

"Yeah and because of that, there's the fear of Russia hacking into the election voting process this term," Another politician agreed.

"Now look, if you must recall, I was being sarcastic about that deal," Lump said.

The people were bickering about that, not taking it as a joke.

"Ya know," Robert stated. "This whole convention is showing just how much modern U.S politics is screwed up."

"That dirty blonde haired dude has a point," Another politician spoke.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready to go home and write out a parody of Green Day's Holiday and call it Vacation." A person remarked.

"Does it lash out against Stimpson?"

"Actually it lashes out against a combination of Lump, Stimpson and the terrorist group currently present in the Middle East."

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't attend another Lump convention once that parody is made," Lump snorted.

"I wouldn't come to another Lump rally anyway," The person spat.

"Good for you then," Lump huffed.

"Hmph."

A moment of silence was then held when someone else then spoke.

"There's also the whole economic issue that we fear of," A politician spoke. "We're concerned that it'll be a repeat of the Great Recression, the worst point in time economic-wise since the Great Depression."

"Let me just say that it'll be all under control," Lump said.

"Yeah but what about your tax plan you haven't shared yet," Another person said. "The Republican who ran for president against Mollack Bahama in 2012, but lost, said so himself."

"Please, what does Matt Rodney know," Lump brushed him off arrogantly. "We are not going to have another Great Depression-like event go on!"

"I'm honestly feel like our country is doomed regardless," Chaosky retorted.

"Tell me about it Chaosky," Sam deadpanned.

"Yeah, do we want a madman or a liar as president," Andrew commented. "I don't want either of them to be president."

"Me either Andrew," Alex agreed with him.

"Yeah, I wish that Freddie Sandles was the Democratic nominee for president instead of crooked lyin Jennifer Stimpson!" A person shouted.

"I would vote for Sandles if I could!" Another person jumped.

"I think Sandles would have made a great president if I say so myself," Andrew commented.

"Same here honey," Alex agreed. "I would vote for whoever would be perfect to be the president of the United States, and neither Lump or Stimpson fit that category!"

"Amen to that babe," Andrew said kissing her on the cheek, which triggered her to giggle cutely.

"I'm not into politics, but I don't want the country going out of control from hysteria and paranoia," Clover admitted.

"Same here honey cakes," Robert agreed with her. "I don't wanna have our beloved country be in ruins and in jeopardy if ran by a madman of a president."

"Or a liar," Chaosky added.

"Mhmm." Robert nodded in agreement.

"Okay people, now we are being ridiculous here," Lump stated.

"Oh yeah, well according to Kid Pool, you are a huge hypocrite, and it's was shown in that campaign he did targeting you."

"Hey, this doesn't have anything to do to former Lyin Kid you know," Lump said. "I can guarantee you all I'll be the next George Washington, and Abraham Lincoln!"

"Hahaha, don't knock yourself out," A person said rhetorically. "You'll never be the successful president that one of the founding fathers of this country or the one behind the Gettysburg address was!"

People started arguing some more about this madness and such.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Lump got them all to settle down. "Would you rather have madness taking over the country again like when Stump was president? Do you want to have media propaganda taking over everyone in the country, turning us all into American Idiots all over again?"

"You just made another hypocritical comment sir," A person from the audience said. "It's clear to us that your also an American Idiot just like Stimpson is."

"Yeah," Another politician who also likes said album spoke. "Let's take a middle-class American for example, like the Jesus of Suburbia. He represents the middle-class American who feels like he's not given the support that our president is suppose to be giving him."

"Oh come off it," Lump snorted. "I'll have you know that as president, I will have full support of the middle-class American!"

"What a bunch of malarkey!" A person shouted in the crowd.

"Zip it supporter of Steven Burden," Lump shouted. "Any one else has anything to say!?"

"YES!" Another woman in the crowd shouted. "The neighborhood I live in is filled with a bunch of junkies and they always leave their trash on my front lawn and everything comes out of the bags and it's all over my yard!"

"Same here miss," A man agreed with her. "Someone put a stop to this nonsense!"

"I will create a ban to stop that kind of stuff,"

"Oh just like how you plan on banning guns from being used by people who have a criminal record," Someone else retorted.

"And what about all the police shootings in the country!?"

"And what's with the phrase 'Black Lives Matter'," A man said. "Shouldn't it be 'All Lives Matter'?"

"WE ALL HAVE STUFF TO COMPLAIN ABOUT!"

The crowd was then complaining and being fussy all over again as the crowd was starting to get loud at this point...

* * *

It was then Lump blew into a whistle getting everyone to stop talking.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH," Lump shouted. "Now listening, we have to remain calm, we have to believe that our country will be great again, believe it."

"Oh sure," A person in the audience said sarcastically. "Hey everybody, let's do the propaganda, and sing along to the age of paranoia!"

People were chattering about that as the siren started going off, a sign that the convention was no over.

"Alright people, that's all the time we have tonight, I hereby call this rally to a close," Lump declared. "Thank you for your corporation!"

The people were cheering in relief, wondering if they would ever get out of that rally, it was a nightmare. Meanwhile, the spies were glad to be out of that rally too for the most part.

"Whew, glad that's over," Andrew wiped his forehead in relief.

"I'll say," Alex agreed. "I don't think I could have taken another moment of him speaking about the stuff he was referring to."

"While it was a total blowout," Clover admitted. "I must admit that spending it with my Robby was totally worth it."

"I'm glad it was baby," Robert said. "I love you."

"I love you too Robby."

They started French kissing when Sam spoke.

"Okay spies, now that the rally is over, we better report back to Jerry that there were no major protests taken at this rally." Sam admitted.

"Yeah, even though people had to disagree with what he was saying," Chaosky stated.

"Exactly," Sam said. "Let's go!"

The spies then headed back to WOOHP, as Andrew had one thing in mind.

"You know, there's something that's still bothering me," Andrew stated.

"What's up Andrew," Alex asked him.

"I'm wondering why Freddie Sandles wasn't the Democratic nominee for president." Andrew wondered.

"Probably because the democrats want to make history by having the first ever female Democratic president to run the United States," Chaosky remarked.

"Yeah your probably right..." Andrew went with it as they went back to WOOHP...

* * *

 **LATER ON, BACK AT WOOHP:**

Jerry was informed of the progress that took place at the convention and was thrilled about it.

"Marvelous job well done superspies, the convention went by well and no protests were made," Jerry congratulated them. "Good job spies."

"Thanks," Andrew spoke for the rest of them.

"And Robert, you have proven yourself to be a wonderful spy too," Jerry said. "Great job."

"Why thank you," Robert thanked him.

"Now that your training is complete Robert, it's time to assign you to your new team," Jerry stated. "You'll be assigned to another new team in another location."

"What!?" The others were shocked.

"But Jerry, Robert belongs with us," Clover stated. "We are a perfect team, and he's my partner!"

"I'm terribly sorry Clover, but he's needed elsewhere," Jerry apologized as Robert approached him.

"Don't worry sugar cube, once I'm done with whatever I need to do, I will be stopping by yer house to pick you up." Robert comforted her.

"I hope your being serious Robby," Clover gushed. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too my gal," Robert gave her a kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll pick you up later tonight."

"Okay."

Clover then watched as Robert then got transported to another location. She looked sad as Jerry tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry Clover, you'll see him again real soon."

"Not to mention the fact that he is your boyfriend," Andrew jumped in. "He'll never disappoint you."

"Yeah," The others agreed with him. Clover knew this deep down so she couldn't help but smile as she thanked them.

"So now what Jerry," Chaosky wondered. "You need us to do anything else?"

"Nope that's it," Jerry stated. "You super spies are free to go home now!"

"Alright, then I guess we'll be getting home now," Andrew said. "See ya Jerry."

"See ya!" The others said.

"See ya spies," Jerry waved as the spies were transported back to their home...

* * *

Once they got back home, the spies wondered what to do now.

"So now what should we do?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get myself all pampered up," Clover said. "For when Robert decides to pick me up."

She headed into her room to make herself look at beautiful and gorgeous as possible.

"Sammy, what to just go into the bedroom and see what's on the news politics-wise?" Chaosky suggested.

"Eh, what the heck," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Only for you Chaosky."

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Chaosky."

They went into the bedroom as kissing noises were heard as they started watching the political news.

"Hey Andrew," Alex crept up from behind Andrew as she then spoke seductively. "Wanna just hang out in your room so we can have some time together alone?"

"Oh baby," Andrew said seductively. "You know I would love to do that with my beloved angel."

"Alright, let's do it baby," Alex winked at him.

"You said it baby cakes."

They went into Andrew's bedroom to spend some time together alone as they both cuddled up close together.

"I love you Romeo," Alex admitted.

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started kissing right on cue, as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another like always, and they enjoyed it and it looked like they were making out, seeing that they were on top of one another. They spent a good portion of the day together after attending a political rally/convention ran by Daffy Lump. As for Robert, he was assigned to a new team and even though Clover won't be fighting by his side, she knows that as her boyfriend, he'd always pull through for her. With that said, everyone spent the evening doing what they want to do as the screen started zooming out and fading in black. Yes, that means that the story is officially over...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S IT FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS HEAVILY POLITICAL STORY THAT I DID! HONESTLY THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY BEING MADE WAS TO SHOW MY OPINION AND LET YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SOME OF THIS POLITICAL STUFF THAT'S BEEN GOING ON LATELY! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!**

 **ALSO, I HOPE THE PARODIES WERE SPOT ON AND RECOGNIZABLE! I DID THE BEST I COULD WITH COMING UP WITH THEM, SO DON'T BLAME ME IF IT'S VERY CLICHE!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I MIGHT TAKE A COUPLE DAYS OFF BEFORE COMING UP WITH A NEW STORY, JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW! I HOPE YOU CAN ALL WAIT TIL THEN, IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE BEFORE COMING UP WITH A NEW STORY! EITHER WAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **WELL IF YOU WANT TO READERS, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY, HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE PARODIES AND HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS POLITICAL STUFF THAT'S GOING ON!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY YOURSELVES AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
